


i wonder if you feel kinda like i feel

by jbhmalum



Series: prompt fics [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: It’s only been two days since Michael’s left LA for Sydney, taking some time to visit his family after tour, but Michael has missed Ashton. They’ve been texting almost consistently, about everything and nothing, but it feels different, hearing his voice.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: prompt fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005603
Kudos: 5





	i wonder if you feel kinda like i feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fueledbygaymen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbygaymen/gifts).



> written for the prompt: "You can call me whenever you want… Even if you don’t have a reason to.”

Michael waits with his phone to his ear, biting his nails as he thinks about hanging up. Before he can though, Ashton’s voice comes through the line.

“Hey Mike!”

“Hey Ash,” he replies a bit more softly. His parents are already asleep, and the walls in this house are so thin, he wouldn’t want to wake them up. He’s still thrilled to hear Ashton’s voice, light and clearly more energetic than his own.

It’s only been two days since Michael’s left LA for Sydney, taking some time to visit his family after tour, but Michael has missed him. They’ve been texting almost consistently, about everything and nothing, but it feels different, hearing his voice. He was a bit scared to be bothering him, but he doesn’t sound like he is, which is a relief.

“How are you doing? Is the fam okay?”

Michael smiles at the question. Ashton loves Michael’s parents, always talks about them with as much love as he does his own family, and it makes Michael’s heart fill with warmth. He knows his parents have also grown incredibly fond of Ashton, and Michael’s especially glad about it now that they’ve started this… this thing, he and Ashton.

They haven’t really put any words to it yet, but it doesn’t feel like a pressing matter. They like to enjoy each other’s company and sleep together and comfort each other, and Michael doesn't want to push.

They talk about Michael’s parents and his cousins who are coming over tomorrow and whom Michael cannot wait to see as he hasn’t seen them in probably three years. His lack of siblings has never bothered him much, but he knows it’s mostly due to his cousins being substitutes for some. They talk about shitty LA traffic and the studio session Ashton just got out of with Luke and Andrew.

“I can’t wait to share what we came up with with you,” Ashton says, “I think there’s room for a cool guitar part, I’d love to hear what you think about it.”

“I’m sure it’s great!”

“You’re just saying that. It could be total crap, you know.”

Michael huffs. “Yeah, yeah, say what you want, I’m always right. You always come up with the best stuff.”

The shy laugh Ashton lets out is music to Michael’s ears, and he lives for it. Ashton is good at faking self-confidence in front of an audience, but he needs the reassurance from his bandmates that he’s doing good work. That he’s a great lyricist and that his ideas are valuable and probably the best out of all four of them.

Michael’s happy to tell him, has been less shy about doing it ever since they started getting closer. And hearing Ashton smile or laugh the way he just did is worth being a bit cheesy about it sometimes.

“Have you got any lyrics for it yet?”

“No. Luke and I were thinking we could work on that, all four of us.”

“Okay, yeah. Exciting,” Michael replies, and it is. He loves when they get to write together. There’s always something magical happening that can never be recreated with any other writer, no matter how great they may be.

“Do you think we could write something just the two of us?” he asks though, because he’s been thinking about it. “Like, now that it’s different between us?”

There’s silence on the other side of the line for a second, and Michael wonders if it was a weird request. It’s not that they don’t talk about their relationship. They’re not ashamed of it, and it’s not awkward between the two of them. It’s not as if they just slept together, it’s not like that. But they’ve still talked way more about about kinks and other sex stuff than they’ve talked about feelings, or whatever, and Michael hopes he hasn’t made things awkward by mentioning Them.

“Ash?”

“Yeah, sorry, I just,” he sighs, “obviously we can write together. I just- I wanted to talk to you about that.”

Michael’s breath hitches, thinking  _ that’s it _ , Ashton is realizing he can’t be doing this with him anymore, but he forces out an “okay” to encourage Ashton to go on.

“I was just thinking. Should we be together? Officially?”

“Officially?”

“Yeah. Like boyfriends, I think. If that’s okay with you? Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Michael has never heard Ashton so nervous before, words coming out quickly and accent more prominent than it usually is these days.

“Yes! Of course I wanna be your boyfriend. Will you be mine?”

“Of course,” Ashton answers with a relieved laugh.

The conversation moves on from that shortly after, but Michael can’t stop grinning as they talk about memes and fans and weird conspiracies.

“I should probably go to sleep,” Michael says regretfully through a yawn. He's starting to have a hard time keeping his eyes open, and from the time displayed on his alarm clock he has to wake up in five hours before everyone comes over.

“Yeah, okay, sorry to keep you up, I always forget about the time difference.”

“No, it’s okay. But I really should go.”

“Yeah.”

Silence takes over the call for a while as they listen to each other breathe, neither of them willing to be the one to hang up.

“So… Can I call you back tomorrow? You can tell me about your day. I’ll tell you about mine. Or you can call me so I don’t bother you in the middle of your day!”

Ashton chuckles, tone warm and sweet. “Of course, babe. You don’t have to ask.”

“Are you sure?” Michael ignores his blush at the pet name. Ashton doesn’t use them often, but he always sounds so earnest when he does.

“Mike.  You can call me whenever you want… Even if you don’t have a reason to.”

If Michael was blushing before, now his whole body flushes, heart warming with the love he's feeling for this man. 

“Okay- I- yeah. Okay. I will,” he stutters, not sure what to do with himself as Ashton lets out a soft laugh.

“Okay now go to bed, Mike. We can talk later. Sleep tight, yeah?”

“Okay, I will. Talk to you tomorrow,  _ boyfriend _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://michaelownsmyheart.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
